Step To Hell
Step to Hell is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by LaZye and verified by BoldStep. LaZye first asked Combined (an extremely skilled player who verified Artificial Ascent and SubSonic) to verify this, but he declined and it was passed to BoldStep, an extremely skilled player who had also verified Erebus, to verify this as well. He accepted and began practicing this level, beating it in approximately three months. It remained unrated for quite a long time. It is currently #35 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Digital Descent (#36) and below Dark Flare (#34). Gameplay * 0-14% (LaZye): '''The level begins in a dark setting of red haze, portraying the name LaZye before starting. A demon is laid at the start, where simple jump orbs lead to floating spike jumps. Afterward, the player switches to a generally easy robot part with simple jumps, and then a tough flying segment. After some more easy robot taps, a couple of small UFO and rocket gaps lead the way to a portal. As a robot, you make a couple of medium jumps, then some diagonal ship flying. After this the options to turn on Low Detail Mode for Zimnior12 and Skullkid are given, then an Extreme Demon face appears, with a goatee and blood in the background, with words "Are You Ready?" appearing alongside, in which the cube is boosted by a jump orb to end Lazye's part. * '''15-22% (Nico99): '''The player enters the first drop. First, you have to go through several fast-paced segments, among which there will be timings, narrow spaces and a dual cube section (the only one on the whole level). After that, a smooth transition to Bloodshot's part follows. * '''23-29% (Bloodshot): '''Bloodshot's part in the level is distinguished by his block design, while Nico99's part is fairly empty and exclusively black, then here it vaguely resembles WOOGI1411's or some kind of its similarity. * '''30-33% (CompleXx): '''The drop continues into CompleXx's part, but the music has become more melodic. Now, the player enters a dark double-speed ball segment that contains several tricky timings. * '''34-36% (VooDoo89): '''VooDoo89's part consists of a double-speed ship sequence with a handful of straight fly sections and a single-speed portal at the end. Its unique design is somewhat reminiscent of the LazerBlitz style. * '''37-52% (Failure444): '''Failure444's part consists of a triple-speed ship and cube section with a single-speed portal near the end, and the decoration is reminiscent of the WOOGI style. * '''53-57% (ChaSe97): '''This is a kind of break with calm music and gameplay. A hieroglyph appears under the background, under which is written "death", and the design of the part is initially black, which can remotely resemble Sunset. Then the decoration goes into the base. The end of the respite is marked by a dark ship sequence in the tunnel with natural spikes. * '''58-69% (Poccottini): The player enters the second drop and Poccottini's part, which consists of numerous triple-speed timings, narrow spaces, and transitions to a ship, UFO, cube, etc. * 70-71% (Sxap01): '''Sxap01's part consists of a short half-speed mini-ship sequence with two huge "monsters" and arrows pointing to fake paths to try and confuse the player. Here, the player must fly up above the second "monster" into a hidden path and a teleportation portal to end this part. * '''72-79% (Skullkid): '''Skullkid's part consists of a double-speed mini-ship sequence with some tricky straight fly sections and a wave segment with a lot of tight spaces. * '''80-84% (Zimnior12): Zimnior12's part consists of several quick game mode transitions including ship and robot with several jump orb timings. It is widely considered the most unique part of the level. * 85-91% (Pennutoh): ''TBA'' * 92-100% (Kstrol): ''TBA'' Records Trivia * The password for the level is 248637. * The level contains 125,519 objects. * It is LaZye's most difficult level. * This level took almost three months for BoldStep to verify, almost taking as long for him to verify Erebus. * Originally, Combined was set to verify this level. But he declined and it was passed to BoldStep. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels